


One Bet Too Many

by DiorIsMyLordAndSavior (amk_fanfic)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Romance, Smut, alternative universe, female!Jooheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amk_fanfic/pseuds/DiorIsMyLordAndSavior
Summary: Don't ever let four bored men make bets on Friday evening.





	One Bet Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Jooheon is a girl in this story and his name is Joohyun (the irony lol). Joohyun is Hyungwon's girlfriend for the sake of this story - I don't really ship them.

It was almost 10 pm on one chilly, autumn Friday night. The four friends were all gathered at Minhyuk's place because he was the only one who lived alone and they could make sure that no one would bother them. They were playing cards but it was getting pretty boring. Two of the males were already leaning on the table, trying not to fall asleep. On the surface between them, there were many empty and full beer bottles but the men didn't seem to be bothered by the mess. Their monthly meetups were their treat, the time when they could have fun without their nagging girlfriends and parents. The four of them had been friends since high school but at that time they were already grown up men. They rarely had time to meet all together at once since all of them had very different schedules and everyone worked in different places. That night the men were all exhausted since they met after work. That was the reason why half of them were already falling asleep, even though it wasn't that late yet.  
"Hey, I think that we really should end that game." - said Kihyun, a rather short one with dark hair.  
"Oh, really? I wonder why?" - asked a round-faced brunette cheekily.  
He was the youngest one and it seemed that he made it a point of honour to always tease his older friends.  
"Oh, I'm not sure if you have noticed, Changkyun, but Minhyuk and Hyungwon are falling asleep on the table and I have no idea how do you want to play cards with those two idiots who are already in the land of nod." - the other one bit back.  
"I have my ways, Kihyunnie." - replied the youngest one raising his eyebrows up and down.  
The older male pressed his lips into a thin line.  
"How did you call me?!" - he yelled suddenly.  
"Wow, wow, why so aggressive, grandpa?" - Changkyun raised his hands to his face as if he was defending from getting hit.  
Kihyun gasped loudly.  
"I'm not a grandpa, you little shit! Unsay it!" - he was already getting angrier and angrier.  
"Really? I wouldn't be so sure since you're using sayings that probably our great-great-grandparents had used." - the younger one leaned on his hand and gave Kihyun a daring look.  
"Can you both shut the fuck up?" - mumbled a tall blonde with thick lips who was still laying with his head on the table.  
Changkyun and Kihyun quickly went quiet and turned their heads to look at Hyungwon. Changkyun grinned.  
"Oh, look who woke up, our sleeping princess! Since I have your full attention..." - started the youngest one but the tall blonde was already snoring again and the fourth man who was sitting next to Changkyun was swaying on his chair with his eyes closed so the brunette slapped his arm.  
"Ow! What for?!" - hissed the other blonde, quickly opening his eyes and massaging the spot where the younger one hit him.  
Kihyun kicked Hyungwon's shin under the table and at that point, everyone was fully awake.  
"Ok, listen up, you punks, I've got an idea." - announced the youngest one sitting straight on his chair.  
"Great, we are all ears." - mumbled Minhyuk, the other blonde, half-heartedly, still stupid with sleep.  
"I can see that you're all bored stiff and we don't want that." - Changkyun continued speaking while Kihyun mouthed 'we?' - "So I got this idea to liven you up a bit. We're gonna play cards for the last time today-" - at that moment Hyungwon groaned loudly because if he ever had a choice between sleep and anything else he always chose the former.  
However Changkyun pretended not to hear it and talked over him - "AND the one who loses will go to a club in drag tomorrow evening."  
When he said that the room was filled with loud whispers. The rest of the men all started talking at the same time but the youngest one couldn't make anything out of it so he waved his hands to shush them. When they all fell silent Hyungwon suddenly raised his hand so Changkyun let him speak.  
"I have a better idea. Why don't we actually make him look pretty?" - he asked.  
"Make WHO pretty?" - asked the brunette, looking confused and frowning.  
Hyungwon snorted.  
"Oh, for God's sake, Changkyun, do you have a memory span of a goldfish? The one who would lose." - he said the last sentence extremely clearly as if he was talking to an idiot.  
"Why though?" - asked Kihyun shaking his head - "Isn't it supposed to be a punishment? It would be funnier if we made him look stupid. You know, an ugly dress and over-the-top makeup. No-one would like to go out looking like a weirdo. And he would have to look like this the whole evening if I'm guessing correctly."  
At that moment Minhyuk laughed loudly and pretended to draw ultra-thick eyebrows.  
"No, no, no." - said Hyungwon waving his hand - "You don't UNDERSTAND. It would be worse if he would look like a pretty lady. Imagine: all those guys catcalling her, trying to get this girl's number but they don't know that it ain't a girl."  
Out of the blue Changkyun yelled loudly.  
"Ooh, Hyungwon, you're a fucking genius!"  
"Thanks, unlike you." - he deadpanned and everyone broke into laughter except for the youngest brunette.  
"Great, I'm in. Your idea is better." - said Changkyun after the rest calmed down.  
Minhyuk and Kihyun exchanged looks, unconvinced.  
"I don't want to burst your bubble but it is not going to work. We don't even have any makeup skills whatsoever so the dude can only end up looking like a monster." - noticed the dark-haired one and Minhyuk nodded.  
The blonde with thick lips frowned.  
"I don't know if you remember but my girlfriend is a beautician and she is quite damn good at doing makeup. I'll try to convince her to do it." - he proposed.  
"Oh!" - Changkyun suddenly realised something - "We can also borrow her clothes!"  
Hyungwon compressed his lips.  
"No, you CAN NOT. She definitely won't agree to that." - he said harshly and glared at the brunette - "And besides that, none of you would even fit in her clothes nor shoes."  
All of a sudden Minhyuk stopped swaying on his chair.  
"Just in time, I was about to slap him." - muttered Kihyun under his breath and rolled his eyes but everyone ignored him.  
"I have another idea. As a part of the punishment, the one who loses is going to buy the clothes himself, with his own money." - said the blonde with a sly smile.  
Everyone froze and Changkyun gaped his mouth.  
"I told you that you're a fucking goldfish!" - Hyungwon laughed, pointing at the stunned brunette but he immediately regretted it because the younger one kicked him under the table and the tall blonde whined.  
"Oh, wow, Minhyuk, that's a very evil idea." - said Kihyun slowly when the rest stopped acting like little children - "I like it. I'm in." - he added suddenly.  
"Oh, what a sudden change of plans!" - exclaimed Changkyun - "So do you all agree to those rules? "- he asked and the rest of them nodded and they gave one another high fives.

A few minutes later Changkyun shuffled the cards and they started to play. They all suddenly became very serious and it seemed that everyone was praying because no one wanted to lose.  
"Ha! I'm sure of only one thing - that it won't be me." - exclaimed Minhyuk out of the blue when he was putting the cards in his hand in the right order.  
However, he regretted his words quicker than he thought. Only a couple of seconds later, he realised that the cards that he got were very, very bad. He gulped but he tried to hide his nervousness. Fortunately, the other men were looking into their cards so they didn't notice anything. It quickly turned out, that apparently, some act of God tried to punish him for being too confident. The cards that he was getting were becoming gradually worse and worse and not only he did not win but he failed miserably. On top of that, he even broke the record with how many points one can lose.  
"Excuse me, Minhyuk, can you repeat what you said at the beginning of the game because I didn't quite get it?" - asked Changkyun teasingly but the blonde didn't reply.  
He was so embarrassed that he was hiding his face in his hands.  
"So it seems that tomorrow morning you're going shopping!" - said Hyungwon in an excited tone and clapped his hands - "Maybe I should ask my girlfriend to assist you? You're going to become the greatest girl friends ever."  
Kihyun sneered and all that Minhyuk wanted at that moment was the floor to crack and swallow him whole.  
"You fell a victim of your own brilliant idea." - noticed the dark-haired one and laughed again.  
"Maybe that's why he never has good ideas. Because every time he actually does, something goes terribly wrong." - added Changkyun and the rest smiled like a bunch of idiots.  
The blonde pressed his hands to his face harder. The failure didn't quite come to his knowledge yet.  
"Ok, can you just stop making fun of me since I already lost and I really don't want to deal with your bullshit? I'm going to do the challenge so let me live, ok?" - Minhyuk uncovered his face and decided to speak before they would laugh at him even more.  
He needed to accept the reality because he willingly agreed to everything and he could blame only himself.

~*~

The next day at quarter to ten Minhyuk stood outside the city's biggest shopping centre. It wasn't the best way to start a Saturday morning but he needed to go shopping so early in order to make it that day. Hyungwon kept on insisting that he should go with Hyungwon's girlfriend, and he finally gave up. He didn't know that girl well and he wasn't convinced about the whole idea. Maybe Hyungwon was right though, and she could help him to choose the outfit. He was pondering about it for a long time, when suddenly he realised, that her help could, in fact, be indispensable. It would look really suspicious if he went to the shop by himself and started to try on female clothes. Maybe she could do it instead, or at least Minhyk could pretend to buy those clothes for her. 

At that moment, he was nervously pacing outside the centre, waiting for her. She wasn't late, he just got there a bit too early and he unnecessarily made himself even more stressed. He waited for five more minutes and the girl showed up, just in time. She was quite tall and had orange, shoulder-length hair, round face, and when she smiled at him dimples showed on her face.  
"Hi." - said Joohyun blandly when she stopped next to him - "I don't know why my stupid boyfriend involved me in your dumb bets but unfortunately, here I am. I'm going to help you but don't come to me later crying when it all goes wrong." - she added very quickly and Minhyuk stared at her in shock.  
Why did she have to start their conversation like that? The man laughed nervously.  
"It wasn't my idea." - he defended himself after he cleared his throat - "Why would I cry? Men don't cry." - he said teasingly - "And by the way, what can even go wrong? It's just a bet, a stupid prank." - he added.  
Joohyun glanced at him dubiously.  
"Everything." - she said grimly - "But that's not my problem."  
Before that Minhyuk didn't worry at all but at that moment a cold chill went down his spine. Why was Hyungwon's girlfriend such a weirdo? She was making him very anxious and there wasn't any reason for that. Seriously, it was just for fun. What was wrong with her? Why was she so unnecessarily pessimistic? Suddenly, Minhyuk broke into nervous laughter.  
"Joohyun, please, don't act as if you were sending me on gladiatorial combat." - he replied and laughed again.  
Joohyun smiled wryly.  
"Oh, well, maybe you will see how it is to be a lonely girl in a club tonight." - she said staring at him.  
The blonde man gulped.  
"But you're going to be with me here tonight." - he gasped out quickly - "And Hyungwon, Kihyun and Changkyun. Pretend to be my friend, please." - he begged.  
"Fine." - she deadpanned.  
Minhyuk breathed out loudly. It seemed that Joohyun really didn't want to be there and it wasn't helping him at all.

A few minutes later they were already inside, walking around the centre, looking for a good shop to start with. Minhyuk just stared blankly at the window displays and followed Joohyun around. All the different shops seemed very alike to him. He knew a bit about male clothes and he actually enjoyed shopping for clothes from time to time but obviously, he had no idea about female fashion.  
"Can't we just go to whichever of those?" - he asked gesturing at the shops that were surrounding them.  
"I thought that you wanted to look good." - deadpanned Joohyun.  
The blonde man sighed.  
"Yeah, we decided that the loser has to look 'pretty'. But I'm now starting to regret accepting this bet." - he mumbled.  
Besides that, he was sure that parting with his money was going to be the most painful part and he had no-one else to blame for it because it was his own dumb idea.  
"I really hope that the clothes won't be too expensive." - he added in a low voice - "Joohyun, how much can it cost?" - asked the blonde and glanced at the girl nervously.  
"Oh, it really depends. Maybe let's just try to find something within your budget."  
Minhyuk nodded. He wasn't feeling like spending half of his salary on a freaking dress.  
"Hyungwon and your friends probably want you to spend a lot on it but I won't tell them anything. They don't have to know." - added the girl and winked.  
The man grinned. That's what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hug her but he knew that it would be a bit inappropriate and he didn't want to get too close to his best friend's girlfriend. So he just gave her a high five instead and a smug smile appeared on her lips. It seemed that she liked to mess with other people's plans. Maybe his first impression of her was wrong and they could become good friends in the future. After walking for more than twenty minutes around the centre, Joohyun finally found a shop that she believed was worth visiting, so they went inside. It was a second-hand shop and Minhyuk was relieved, though he wasn't that sure if they would be able to find some decent outfit there.  
"Do you think that we can find any nice clothes here?" - he asked doubtfully.  
"I'm not 100% sure, but you don't look like a typical girl and there is a bigger chance that we will find some more unusual sizes there. And besides that, the clothes are cheaper, I guess. I thought that you like that concept of spending less." - she glared at him but after a few seconds, she smirked.  
"Oh, you're right! I love it!" - he replied, exaggerating his excitement - "This is literally the best shop ever!" - he exclaimed and unexpectedly Joohyun chuckled.  
A moment later, they went into the shop and immediately they were 'greeted' by dozens of racks and huge piles of clothes. Minhyk frowned. He didn't really know where to start. The blonde felt very lost and he spent a couple of seconds staring at all of that until Joohyun patted his back. He turned around and she told him to follow her. They walked around the racks and the girl started to take some dresses from hangers and made him carry them. The man whined but when Joohyun gave him a cold stare it reminded him that it was all his own fault, and he deserved it. He smiled wryly and carried on doing whatever the orange-haired girl wanted. After some time, he was carrying way too many items that he could hold all at once, so they decided to go to the fitting room. It was the hardest part of the plan that they had to carry out. They needed to make it seem as natural as possible.  
"Aww, your boyfriend is so nice..." - cooed a female shop assistant when they walked past her - "He lets you choose so many clothes. And he even carries them."  
They nodded, smiling at her politely but when she walked away they burst out laughing.  
"I won't be the one wearing those. But she doesn't need to know that." - whispered Joohyun and the blonde male grinned.  
At that point, they realised that they didn't have any more time to waste, so Minhyuk entered the first empty cubicle that he could find. The man dumped the pile of dresses on the bench and looked around. Suddenly, he noticed that something wasn't right. He needed Joohyun. He didn't have enough knowledge to choose the right outfit by himself. The blonde stuck his head out and noticed the girl standing with her back to the curtain that was separating them.  
"Hey, I need your help." - he whispered and she turned around and frowned.  
"No, wait. No way! I can't go in there, that's inappropriate." - she protested but not even a second after she said that Minhyuk caught her at her elbow and pulled her inside - "You shameless bastard." - hissed Joohyun glaring at him but now she had no other choice but to help him - "Ok if you really have to..." - she whined - "Try this on first." - ordered the girl taking one of the dresses and throwing it at him.  
After that, she turned around and closed her eyes, letting him change.

"N-no. Definitely not. I look just dumb." - stuttered Minhyuk out moments later, when he glanced at his reflection in the mirror.  
Not thinking twice, he quickly took it off. It took them a good half an hour to try all of these on but fortunately, they eventually did find something. Minhyuk couldn't even express how relieved he was. Running around a shopping centre for hours in order to find a dress was the last thing he wanted to do on a Saturday morning.  
"I'm so glad it didn't take that long." - said the blonde and sighed.  
Joohyun turned around and gave him a look.  
"Whoa, not so quick, mister. We aren't done yet. You obviously need shoes and some accessories would nice as well. And we also have to buy some foundation for you because mine won't fit you. I own a wig so I can lend it to you and I'm also going to borrow you a purse." - said the orange-haired girl very quickly - "But now listen to me closely. Do not damage any of these items or else you will have to consider becoming a girl for the rest of your life." - she threatened him.  
Minhyuk gulped. At a first glance, she seemed to be very gentle and sweet but at that moment he was sincerely terrified.  
"O-ok." - he stuttered out because it seemed that it was better not to argue with her.

He paid for the dress and then they went to another shop. Three hours later, they were finally done and Minhyuk was on a verge of a mental breakdown. They managed to buy everything that they needed, but at times it was really hard to pretend for whom they were actually buying all of those. At a drugstore, a shop assistant came up to them and offered her help even though Joohyun clearly looked like she knew what she was doing. They had a really hard time explaining why Joohyun was testing the foundations on Minhyuk's neck. Finally, they could both get out of the shopping centre but unfortunately, it wasn't the end yet. At that moment, they were supposed to go to her and Hyungwon's place to create the real 'female version' of Minhyuk. The prospect of that was making the man terribly anxious.

~*~

After the shopping, they met with Hyungwon and went together to the town to eat lunch. When they were done, it meant that the makeover was about to take place. The three of them were supposed to go to the couple's flat and the remaining two men: Changkyun and Kihyun would join them just before 6 pm when they would go to the club together. While Minhyuk was walking down the street with the couple on their way to the flat, he could feel that his hands were trembling. He tried to hide his nervousness before his friends but he wasn't sure if he was doing a very good job. The blonde had no idea what he was getting himself into. What would the remaining two of his friends say when they will see him in female clothes? He was really afraid of the outcome. What if he would look hideous? Or hilarious? Or most importantly, what if he would look so pretty that the guys would react weirdly? Minhyuk wasn't sure if he wanted to know any of the answers for those questions. 

When they stopped by the entrance and Hyungwon was unlocking the door Minhyuk's heart was in his mouth. Joohyun realised that something was not right with the blonde when she threw him a glance.  
"Why are you so pale? You look kinda panicked." - she said in a concerned tone.  
Minhyuk gulped.  
"I feel like I'm going to faint." - he gasped out - "I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore."  
Hyungwon was already inside but he heard them anyway and sneered.  
"What do you mean? You're not going to dodge doing this. It's too late. This night you're not Minhyuk but Minhee. End of story." - he said imperiously.  
The blonde stared at him blankly because it wasn't typical for Hyungwon to act like this. Most of the time the tall blonde was very chill and didn't care about anything that wasn't connected to his own well-being. Minhyuk frowned but decided not to talk back because Hyungwon was definitely right. It was too late to change anything and he already sealed his fate by making a bet with his friends in the first place. He sighed deeply and obediently entered the flat. Joohyun followed him and a few minutes later he was already sitting in her room while she was preparing everything. The girl put all the beauty products that she needed on the desk at which Minhyuk was currently sitting. She also took all the things that they bought out of the shopping bags and she put them neatly on the bed. Minhyuk glanced at the outfit still not believing that he was going to wear it just in a few minutes.  
"I think you should change into those clothes first before I do your makeup because otherwise, it's going to be a mess." - said the girl when she finished preparing everything.  
The blonde sighed and threw a doubtful glance at the outfit on the bed but after a few seconds, he made a decision and went to the bathroom to change. When he was done, he walked back to the room so quickly, that he was almost running. He didn't want Hyungwon to see him before his look was fully finished. Minyuk was sure that he must've looked very silly at that point. He was just a man wearing a dress. When he was back, he sat at the desk again and waited for some reaction from Joohyun.  
"Ok, turn around, please." - she ordered pointing to the swivel chair.  
Well, apparently the blonde couldn't even wish for it. He listened to her right away and spun around so that he was facing her. The orange-haired girl took a brush from the desk and started to do the makeup. It felt weird - the brushstrokes on his face. The man couldn't really see what Joohyun was doing and suddenly the anxiety hit him again. His hands were getting sweaty and he was trembling again. Minhyuk didn't know what to expect but he hoped for only one thing: he didn't want to end up looking like a clown. That would definitely be very awkward. 

After what felt like an eternity Joohyun announced that the makeup was done. Minhyuk gulped nervously. He opened his eyes and started to turn around in order to see himself in the mirror. He really needed to see. However, suddenly the girl held the back of his chair, stopping him.  
"Not yet." - said Joohyun curtly - "That's not everything. Your look needs to be absolutely finished before you see it."  
Minhyuk whined loudly. He was getting really impatient and his anxiety level almost surpassed the limit. Suddenly, they heard loud voices from the hallway. His heart sunk. Kihyun and Changkyun were already there. Joohyun looked at him in terror and then she quickly glanced at her watch.  
"Oh my God, I didn't know that it was 6 pm already." - she gasped out and rushed to the wardrobe.  
The girl threw some random clothes out of it, looking for something.  
"Oh, I found it!" - she yelled after a short while - "Quickly! Wear it." - the brunette was holding a wig in her hand and she helped him to put it on and styled it as quickly as she could - "Ok, you're looking decent." - said the girl finally and Minhyuk sighed in relief.  
Just in time, because literally a second later Hyungwon's head popped out at the door.  
"Yes, we're finished." - announced Joohyun before her boyfriend even had time to say anything.  
The tall man stared at them blankly and Minhyuk wasn't sure if it was because Hyungwon saw him or because he was shocked by his girlfriend's sassiness. Not wasting time, the girl took Minhyuk's hand an dragged him out of the room before he had time to protest. He wasn't ready. He didn't feel ready at all. When he stood up he suddenly felt like a newborn deer. Joohyun made him buy high heels. She said that he had to wear those since his dress was very elegant but at that moment, all that he wanted to do was to curse. The heels weren't very high, just 5 centimetres but he was still struggling.  
"Minhyuk, what the hell are you doing? Walk like a normal human being." - she hissed out but he just glared at her.  
"I AM walking! What do you want?!" - he yelled - "How do you girls even deal with that? I feel like my feet are about to break. Why didn't you warn me?" - he whined.  
"Oh, just shut up." - she retorted angrily.  
They were about to walk into the living room so Minhyuk took a deep breath to calm himself down and they did so. When they entered the room Hyungwon, Changkyun and Kihyun were sitting on a sofa, staring at the TV screen but they quickly noticed that he and Joohyun appeared. When the three men turned to look at them there was a sudden awkward silence. It was so quiet that Minhyuk could almost hear his own heartbeat. The silence was lasting a bit too long so the blonde cleared his throat.  
"What?" - he asked blandly - "Will you say anything or not?"  
The three men were staring at him with their eyes wide open.  
"Well, that's not what I was expecting." - replied Kihyun slowly after a few more long seconds.  
Hyungwon smiled like an idiot.  
"I told you that my girlfriend was a professional."  
Changkyun rolled his eyes.  
"We know, we heard it like 101 times already. We get it." - he said in one breath, not even looking at the tall brunette - "But well, Min-"  
"-Hee" - Joohyun cut in before the youngest one was even able to finish his sentence.  
Changkyun grinned.  
"Oh, what a cute name!" - he exclaimed pretending that he was enthusiastic - "I have a feeling that this night will definitely be interesting."  
Minhyuk frowned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know that. He took a look around the room, feeling increasingly more confused.  
"Do you have anything more to say or can I finally see how I look?" - he asked impatiently.  
"Oh, you still haven't seen it?" - Kihyun seemed to be utterly surprised.  
"No! And I want to see!" - whined the blonde and walked out of the room to see himself in the mirror.  
Walking in high heels was a nightmare. He still felt as if he just learned how to walk. How was he supposed to look natural when he couldn't even walk properly? There was a mirror on the corridor's wall so he went to it as quickly as he could. The man almost got scared when he looked at himself in the mirror because he didn't recognise himself at first. Somehow Joohyun made his face look way more feminine and probably if he wasn't speaking he could pass for a female. The gold sequined dress looked very elegant and the makeup was matching it. It was a gold shimmery eyeshadow and subtle red lips. Surprisingly, the wig was of good quality and if one wasn't looking at it for too long it could pass for real hair. Minhyuk stared at the reflection in disbelief. He had no idea what he was doing and how he was supposed to get through that night.


End file.
